fusefandomcom-20200213-history
Fuse
'Fuse '''is an upcoming, four player cooperative action game developed by Insomniac Games and published by Electronic Arts. Fuse is the first installment in the franchise and will be released on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360, making it Insomniac Games' first multiplatform title, as well as their first fully owned IP. Fuse will be released in Q2 2013. Plot The game is set in the near future and follows a misfit team of professional military agents called Overstrike 9. The team is comprised of four members: Dalton Brooks, Isabelle Sinclair, Jacob Kimble, and Naya Deveraux. Overstrike 9 must attempt to stop the exploits of a rogue, paramilitary organization called Raven. Raven is attempting to steal the source of an alien substance known as Fuse from a classified military facility known as Hyperion. The team's pursuit of Raven will lead them to locations all over the globe, including heavily defended desert fortresses, underwater bases, isolated island strongholds, the peaks of mountains, and other hidden hideouts. Cast Gameplay Fuse is a third-person shooter that allows up to four player cooperative play, either offline or online. Players can use the LEAP feature to seamlessly switch between the four agents while playing. In order to LEAP, there must be an A.I. controlled character available. Fuse features a Fuse Progression System. Each character has seperate skill trees which are powered by Fuse points that are acquired by killing enemies and accomplishing objectives. Fuse points are converted to skill points which can be used to upgrade items in each character's skill tree. Fusion Mode occurs when players upgrade their xenotech branch in each characters skill trees. Fusion Mode will be triggered when the alien substance in each characters wepon becomes unstable. When one player triggers Fusion Mode, all players benefit. Fuse also features a Unified Progression system. Any progress players make in the campaign will be carried over to other game modes, and vise versa. Lethal Teamwork is when all four players work together with their Fuse powered weapons to kill enemies. Using Lethal Teamwork allows players to upgrade their weapons faster using the Fuse Progression System. All players will benefit by using Lethal Teamwork. Experimental Weapons are upgradable weapons that can be mixed with Fuse to trigger Fusion for greatly increased damage. Class-Based Agents, the Overstrike 9 team, can mix together for unique gameplay combinations and Lethal Teamwork. Development History On May 25, 2010, Insomniac Games announced the start of a multiplatform game for Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. On June 6th, 2011, during Electronic Arts' press conference at E3 2011 the game's title, ''Overstrike, was revealed along with an announcement trailer. On August 31st, 2012, the game was revealed to have gone through a retooling and rebranding after further developing the story and realizing that it called for a more serious tone. The title, Overstrike, was changed to Fuse ''to emphasize that the alien substance, also known as Fuse, is the driving force behind the story of the game. The change was met with negative feedback from fans who claimed the charm of ''Overstrike had disappeared. In response to the negative fan feedback, Insomniac Games made some changes to Fuse. Environments and other details, like character wardrobes, were changed from shades of grey's to more vibrant, bright colors. They also assured fans that the humor from Overstrike will be present in Fuse. Reception After the initial trailer for ''Fuse ''was released, revealing Overstrike to be rebranded, the game was met with mixed to negative reviews from fans. Many believed that Fuse became another "generic shooter" and had lost the charm and humor that was presented in Overstrike. Another major concern was the shift in art style. The change from Overstrike's vibrant, colorful campiness to Fuse's more gritty and serious style prompted fans to believe that Fuse was meant to appeal to the typical shooter. In the following months, Insomniac Games made some visual changes to Fuse in response to negative feedback. The changes became most apparent in the games color and textures. Shades of grey, became more colorful and vibrant. This change was welcomed by many fans. While fan feedback was initially negative, many game critics responded positively to Fuse. IGN stated "After a full year of wondering what went wrong with Overstrike to cause such silence from EA and Insomniac, the new direction with Fuse proves there was never anything to worry about." http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/09/12/fuse-adapt-or-die-cooperate-and-conquer Shaun McInnis from GameSpot wrote "There are so many people focused on what Fuse isn't, when what it is happens to be pretty damn fun." http://www.gamespot.com/fuse-2013/previews/insomniac-shows-what-it-does-best-with-fuse-6396308/ Videos File:Fuse - Dalton Character Trailer|Dalton Trailer File:Fuse - Izzy Sinclair Character Trailer|Izzy Sinclair Trailer File:Fuse - Jacob Character Trailer|Jacob Trailer File:Fuse - Naya Character Trailer|Naya Trailer References Category:Browse Category:Games